


I'm Sorry

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

You, the team, and a SWAT team were chasing after a guy, Anthony Bryer who’s been kidnapping and killing women, through an abandoned warehouse. You were quite a ways ahead of everybody else since you saw the guy first and bolted after him without and explanation. You were right behind the guy now when you tripped on a metal rod that had been lying around and landed on your side

“Shit” You hissed, immediately getting up and continue chasing the guy. You know, for an abandoned warehouse it sure had a lot a shelves and boxes and crap lying around. He quickly ran through a door and when you opened you saw at least 13 girls tied up and gagged. He took one and put a gun up to her head. You were aiming your gun at him.

“You shoot and i kill her” He said

“Anthony put the gun down” you said

“(y/l/n)!?” Spencer said

“In here!” you yelled, not taking your eyes off the guy. He got a panicked look on his face and went to shoot you instead, you saw it coming and jumped out of the way and hit a box of crates. Hard. You fell to the ground just as everybody else came in. he tried to shoot again but it was a blank. He was out of ammo. They arrested him and started helping the girls. Spencer started walking to you when he got an alarmed look on his face

“(y/f/n), You’re hurt!” he said rushing over to you. You looked down and saw blood seeping through your shirt. wait, you knew what that was, they must have opened up when you fell.

“Did you get shot? Let me see” he said and went to lift up my shirt.

“No! I’m fine, It’s nothing” you said pushing his hands away

“(y/f/n) you’re bleeding, let me see!” he said going for you shirt again

“I said it’s fine!” you said, you kept pushing his hands away, he couldn’t see, he would be disgusted, and wouldn’t like you, and he just couldn’t see this side of you, especially since you loved him. Finally, he grabbed both your hands with one of his and pinned them above your head. He used his other hand to lift the hem of your shirt, you struggled but it was useless. He froze… he saw dozens of cuts on your side and stomach, old ones, new ones, ones that were partly healed, and others that were just white lines. His grip loosened and you took the chance to wriggle free and run out of there. When you had all gotten out of the building, everybody started to head to the hotel. instead of sharing a car with spencer like you normally did, you quickly got in a care with Morgan, He shot you a questioning look but you just stared out the window, so he let it go. he looked at your side.

“uh, (y/f/n)?”

“Paramedics already took care of it, it’s just a blood stain” you lied, smiling.

“Okay, and damn, girl, were’d you learn to run like that?” he asked

“6 years of track, all throughout middle school and high school” You chuckled, as you guys started driving off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you guys got to the hotel you got out of the car and headed up to yours and Spencer’s room (Garcia said that most of the rooms were book so everybody had to double up, and since she knows of your crush in Reid, she put you with him) you sighed and walked in, he was sitting on the bed, staring into space. when he heard the door shut his head snapped to you. He had a look of hurt in his eyes.

“(y/f/n)….” he whispered, your eyes welled up with tears. I quickly stood up and came over and engulfed you in a hug, you started sobbing into his chest.

“I’m sorry, i’m so sorry, spencer… i’m sorry” You kept repeating until you were just blubbering nonsense. After about 5 minutes you were finally able to calm down. He pulled away from you and looked at you.

“Why…” he whispered “why would you do that to yourself?”, you looked down at your feet

“because… it’s just helps, sometimes i feel so numb to everything and i just… i just need to feel something, plus i deserve it, i so fucking stupid, and worthless, and-” He cut you off, grabbing your chin and forcing your eyes to meet his.

“Stop it, you are not those things, you are beautiful, and smart, and funny, and caring. You are a wonderful person (y/f/n)” He said, his voice breaking at the end. You looked up at him

“Why do you care?” you whispered

“…Because i love you” He said, he then surged forward and connected your guys’ lips. Your eyes widened in shock, and for the first time you felt something again… you felt love. You melted into the kiss and kissed him back. After a few minutes you guys had to separate for air.

“(y/f/n)… can you promise me something?” He said

“what?”

“Promise me that you will try to quit, cause i know what an addictions like and it’s not easy to quit but will you at least try? For me?” He said

“Yeah, i’ll try..”you promised

“Thank you” He sighed, you both climbed into one of the beds. You both were almost asleep when you said one lat thing.

“and Reid”

“yeah?”

“… i love you, too”


End file.
